


your empire

by mahoupoems (ovijiaboardz)



Series: Original poetry! [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Metaphors, Poetry, Triggers, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 14:46:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16642241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ovijiaboardz/pseuds/mahoupoems
Summary: I wanted to tell everyone what you did, but I was too afraid.





	your empire

You're a monster, and everyone should've seen it - the underlying filth in your words. You'd be outcast, just like you deserve. 

Sadly, it's not that simple.

Why? Because you're a liar. You're an artist building an empire for all to see. An empire they flock to, a promise you're not going to keep. The foundations are a single lie - that you're a _victim,_ that you're _misunderstood._ You make false promises and stand on a high platter.

_I wanted to tell everyone what you did, but I was too afraid._

Years later, I am informed that your empire is higher than ever, and all that's left for me now is to watch. Nothing can overthrow you now.


End file.
